The Prince
by AuroxTheLander
Summary: After six years, Gregor returns to New York City for college at NYU. But when he gets sucked back into the Underland, can he help falling for Luxa all over again? Can he save her from a loveless marriage? One thing is for certain: if he wants her love, then he'll have to bring back her heart.
1. Prologue

First off, I'll try to make it kind of close to how Suzanne Collins wrote them, but not so close as to copy it exactly. Second, I would like to suggest that you open you tube in a separate tab and listen to the following songs as you read: "The Call" by Regina Spektor, "If I Never See Your Face Again" by Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna, "New Divide" by Linkin Park, "21 Guns" by Green Day, "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie, "I Hate This Part(Right Here)" by The Pussy Cat Dolls and "Disgusting" by Ke$ha. You don't have to listen to all of them, just some of them.

Prologue

**GREGOR**

Gregor walked through the palace looking for Luxa. He had to say goodbye, possibly forever. "Hello, Gregor," Howard greeted.

"Hey, have you seen Luxa?" Gregor asked. Howard nodded and pointed to her room. Gregor swallowed. "Bye, Howard," he said.

"Goodbye. Fly you high"

"Yeah, sure, fly you high too," he replied sadly.

Gregor walked through the door that led to Luxa's room. "Luxa?" he called. "Luxa, I'm leaving."

"Greetings, Gregor." He jumped as the voice came suddenly from behind him. Luxa giggled. "You came to say goodbye?" she asked.

He let out his breath slowly. "Unfortunately." She gave him one of her half smiles. He smiled back, but it quickly faded as he remembered why he was here. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Luxa said.

"I wish I didn't have to go."

"As do I."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They stood there holding each other for a minute. "Goodbye," Gregor said, bringing them both back to reality.

"Farewell, Gregor the Overlander."


	2. Chapter 1

Now, listen to "Breathe (2am)" by Anna Nalick, but I'm writing in my own style and giving Gregor a language update.

Chapter 1

**Gregor**

"Wake up, Gregor!" his mother called. "There's someone here to see you!" She sounded worried.

"At 5:30 in the frickin' morning!" Gregor complained. He threw back the blankets and swung his legs out of bed. He stumbled to the kitchen in just his boxers and a t-shirt. He almost fell over when he saw who was sitting at the table.

The girl was so pale she made printer paper look black. She had wavy platinum blonde hair that went down to her waist with a gold circlet at the top of her head. Her violet eyes were heartbroken, and she looked like a supermodel. "Hello," Luxa said.

"Hi," he managed to squeak out. "I can tell you're here for a reason."

She stared at the table. "I need your help," she told him. "I know it has been a long time, but I was hoping you would understand."

"I would, if you would tell me what's wrong," Gregor replied.

Luxa took a deep breath, and he could tell that what ever it was, it was serious. "Hazard is missing, Gregor. He is just gone. He just disappeared." The words seemed to pour out of her. Gregor stood.

"I'll be right back," he told her. He turned and ran to his mother. "Hey, Mom, can I go to New York?" He asked simply, fully expecting an over her dead body. What she said surprised him more than the fact that she let Luxa in the house.

"Well, we all need a vacation. Let's all go!" she said.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my mother?" Gregor asked. She laughed nervously.

"Luxa told me what happened. I think you need to go, and I'm not letting you go without me," she replied seriously.

"Yeah, cause we all know how well that went _last_ time."


	3. Chapter 2

**Today's listening assignment is "Cleaning Out My Closet" by Eminem (please disregard all the shit he says about his mom and how horrible she was and just listen to the chorus) and "Here We Go Again" by Demi Lovato. Sorry 'bout the Disney part, but suck it up little whiners. I guess I should put in a disclaimer. But I'm not going to because you should just assume I don't own anything. It also occurred to me I don't know Gregor's last name. And that stupid freaking spell check doesn't recognize Gregor as a word. Damn them! Did I say T for language? I hope so…**

_**Chapter 3**_

**GREGOR & LUXA**

**4 hours later they were at the airport in New York. Lizzie's way too organized mind had made a seating chart for when they were on the taxi. "Oh, thanks, guys. You are the best family ever!" Gregor said with mock enthusiasm. "Why do I have to sit with her?"**

** "Honestly, Gregor, you sound like an eight-year-old!" His mother replied.**

** "HEY!" shouted Boots indignantly.**

** "Sorry, honey, he's acting like an eight-year-old boy." Boots seemed satisfied. "Why don't you want to sit next to her?" Grace demanded.**

** "'Cause I promised Lizzie I would let her sit next to Luxa!" he replied.**

** "Do NOT drag me into this Gregor," Lizzie said. "Just suck it up and sit next to your girlfriend. You spent the whole time while she wasn't here pining over her and now that she is you want nothing to do with her."**

** Luxa laughed, Gregor blushed, and his parents looked shocked. "You did not tell them, Gregor?"**

** "That's one of those things you don't tell your parents."**

**Luxa shook her head. She obviously didn't agree.**

** "You had a GIRLFRIEND!" Gregor's mom was pissed off to the max.**

** "No! What? No!" he said.**

** "'Luxa I just love you sooooo much!' 'Oh, Gregor, I know me too!'" Lizzie cut in mockingly.**

** Gregor glared at her in response. "Well at least the other secret is still a secret, right Liz?"**

** "Why did you remind me!" she yelled desperately. "You know I hate lying!"**

** "It's not lying if you don't tell them!" he said. He realized their parents were watching them.**

** "What didn't you tell us?" his dad asked.**

** "Well-"**

** "No, Lizzie."**

** "Tell us, Liz."**

** "Gregor's been practicing his sword fighting in that old house in the middle of the forest!" The words seemed to pour out of her.**

** "Lizzie, you totally owe me five bucks," Gregor said.**

** "You are grounded as soon as we get back to Virginia, young man," his mom said firmly.**

** Gregor sighed. He looked over at Luxa and back to his mom. "Mom, I'm not going back."**


End file.
